


Frost

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: It's cold outside. Much colder than Charlie was expecting, which makes for an amusing discussion.





	

"Waerlenis!" Matteusz looked over to Charlie when he cursed with a small smile. Charlie looked up and didn't smile back. "It's flipping cold."

Matteusz laughed. "Did you just swear?" He asked. He'd heard Charlie complaining about the temperature of Earth before, but never like that. He didn't think he'd ever even heard Charlie curse properly, despite a multitude of attempts to teach him 'human swearing customs', as Ram put it.

"Yes." Charlie smiled at him, but he still looked very put out about the cold. "What happened here?" He looked around. The whole ground was frosted with white and there was a small body of water that was frozen.

"It's cold," Matteusz said. Charlie nodded.

"I can feel that," he said. "But why? Why is it so cold and why does it look like this?"

"It's frost. It's what happen when the temperature goes under nothing." It was hard to explain something so natural to someone so alien, but Matteusz had to get used to it fairly quickly. If he didn't know how to explain things by now, Charlie would probably be dead with some ridiculous cause of death on his tombstone (though no one actually had cause of death on those things).

Charlie yelped and jumped back into the doorway. "Below zero? That's enough to freeze blood!" Matteusz looked at him for a moment before smiling. Of course. They'd mentioned before the difference between temperature measurement, but Charlie had never given him exact numbers.

"In Celsius, which means it just freezes water," he said with another smile, reaching out for Charlie's hands. "Come on, we can't be late for school."

"So you mean it's about seventy degrees. Isn't it a problem if the water freezes?" Charlie asked, taking Matteusz's left hand in his right, finally closing the door behind them. "We need water to live."

"For that water to freeze, it must be very cold," Matteusz said. "At this temperature, puddle water and the water on the grass freezes." Charlie was still looking around in fascination at the way everything looked. Matteusz resolved to take Charlie on a holiday somewhere with snow so he could see what he made of that (he'd probably complain about the temperature).

"So the dew being frozen is what makes this grass look like this?" Charlie stepped on a verge and squeaked in surprise. "It crunched!" He took another step, joy breaking out onto his face. "I love Earth. It's so strange."

Matteusz smiled at him, wondering if it was too cheesy at the moment to tell Charlie that he loved him. Because he was really thinking it at the moment. He loved Charlie's fascination with everything, his joy at seeing everything as new, his curiosity that lead him to asking Matteusz all these questions that he never thought needed to be answered because they never needed to be asked. It felt special. "I love you," he said. 

Charlie grinned again and span around, standing on his tiptoes quickly to kiss him. "Because I love your home? I love it mostly because you're in it, because I love you." The words and the smile that came with it still made Matteusz feel slightly faint with happiness. Charlie really was a gift from some higher power.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Class Secret Santa that I organised on Tumblr this year! It was loads of fun and I wish everyone in the fandom a great year.


End file.
